A Zodiac of History
by Evelyn Stargazer
Summary: A collection of stories based off an RP I did with friends. It includes the backstories of their characters and important moments in our story. I've posted this mainly so their will be a record of their stories, a record that will last long after our RP. Enjoy!
1. Aniya's Decision to Live

\- A few hours later -

It was late at night. Everyone was asleep. It was so quiet in the house. I could hear the air from the opened window flow through my room. I scared. Yet mad. I wanted everything to just stop and go back to normal like it had been before. The only problem was my family wasn't normal. Nor were they humans...

I got up out of bed and changed into my new clothes that I got. I put on a mask that really only covered the bottom half of my face. I walked hesitantly so I didn't make a sound or wake anyone up. I walked out of the house walking in the park...

The same men from my dream. We're right before me, walking like they had in my dream. I sighed and just kept my eyes straight a head of me. I didn't glare at them. I didn't growl. I just walked..

We got closer. Their eyes were on me. My mind was in them but my eyes weren't. I was a few steps away from walking passed them. The man pulled opens his coat and started to pull something out of his coat. I growled and punched both of them into a tree. They seemed to bounce back but I was ready. I jumped at them kicking them in the face. One of them grabbed my foot and threw me. I slammed into a tree..

Luckily I didn't get hurt. It was just like getting kicked in the knee. You recover. I growled and Pounced at one of them repeatedly punching them in the face harder than ever. This was the feeling of anger. I wasn't going to take anything from them. I would jump back up every time.

The other man grabbed my by my back of my shirt and threw my pulling his gun out. I ran around and came up behind him and kicked him back. Throwing the other one with him. I huff as breathe heavily. I have a few scars and bruises. But I still pushed on. I ran towards them and knocked their heads together. I growled. I got back into a tree. One of them got up and looked at me with a smile " Come down kitty" he says with a slight smile. I roared my claws came out and jumped at him scratching him multiple time. The other one pulled me away and back on the ground holding me at gun point. " You can die.. or come with us.. it's your choice"

I kicked the gun away jumping back up and punching him in the gut sending hi back. He dropped the gun and the other guy picked it up and on in each hand. " Shot me.. I dare you.."I growled

He put his fingers in the tigger aiming at my head. but just before he pulls it I tripped him . He pulled back the tigger sending a bullet into my side. I wince at the pain a so hold my side feeling the blood on my hands.

" Just give up kitty. You stand no chance. A gun vs your paws" he chuckles teasing me. I smirk " I'll show you real paws. I jump at him transforming into a tiger my eyes glowing brighter than ever. I claw at his face and throw him to the side...

I growl at him running after the man and throwing him back and forth. I throw him he shots me. I wince but keep going. Each time losing more and more blood but never noticed how much. My shirt was full of my blood and his blood. He got me pinned against a tree " You chose this kitty"

I breathe heavily huffing and momma I look into his eyes. " You can kill me. You can kill all of us. And we will still be reborn.."

" Shut it!" He starts to chokes me. I struggle to get away from his grasp and I kick him in the stomach. He slides planting his feet in the ground. I catch my breathe looking up at him. His pulls out a knife.

I growl running at him and jumping over him heading for a tree one my feet touches the wall I go full speed at the man " AH!" I yell running at him kicking him straight in his head but he threw the knife right into my stomach.

I fell back wincing in pain pulling the knife out. I lost so much blood already. Everything seemed to fade. Turn black. My body went weak. It went numb.. I am dying? ... I saw black just black... " I'm. I'm not ending here!" Scream in the void. " ITS NOT ENDING LIKE THIS!" I scream louder. I pushed myself the hardest. " IM NOT DYING! THIS IS NOT HOW IM GOING TO FAIL" I yell. I used all of my power to get myself up but nothing

" IM NOT DYING!" I roared my eyes glowing brighter as I felt a rush of energy. " IM NOT GOING WITH YOU." I lifted my hand " IM GOING TO FIGHT."I moved my foot " I'LL DIE WHEN I CHOOSE" my eyes shot open as I saw the sky and I jumped up. My body was letting off this purple aura. The man was up as he tried to reach for his gun but I was over there in two seconds. " ASEND INTO THE HEAVENS" The man starts to float he seems confused and kicks his legs " NOW DESEND TO HELL" he drops down onto the ground harder Than ever he was so close to death I just needed to do one more thing . I walk over to him and pick him up . I look at him for a second " What a pity" I I growl " The sword of the tiger" I sword appears in my hand.

I smirk , stabbing him with the sword through the heart. He body goes lifeless. I pull my sword out and drops him. As I clam down I start to get light headed as I was still bleeding. I fall on the floor unconscious. ( Now you can come in Rin)

My body is just there... it's like a log. But with flesh... not even a flinch or even a sound comes from me.. the scar and bruises spread all over my body... the gash in my side and stomach... the echoes in my head of me screaming... the feel of blood dripping down side... all memories..

I look at the blackness all around me " I kept my word..." I sigh " Seb , Sebby, Sebastian. My brother. The one I could always count on to back me up. The only I could mess around with and chase. The one who would kill any boy if they tried to hurt me. And Ev, Evelyn. My keeper, my big sister, my best friends. I could tell her anything and she was right by my side there to kill any. The rest of my family and friends they were always there for me . Pike cooking delicious food. Rin the one I could chase for hours. Ru the own that let me pounce on him.


	2. Eve's Dream

'Something's wrong." I sit up suddenly, a feeling of terror ripping trough me. "Oh, shit." I curse as I realize where I am. "The castle of the Void." I murmur. I get up off the floor and I begin to slowly navigate the halls making my way towards the library. After a few moments of walking in silence I reach the library. Its completely empty of any sort of life. "Where is everyone, this place is normally packed." I move forward making my way to a table with a book on it. I pull the book towards me and I trace the symbols making up the title. "Prophecies of the Apocalypse." I murmur. "A good read, my lady." A voice speaks up. I whirl around automatically reaching for the power I no longer have. To my surprise my hand begins to glow with a dark energy. "Who are you?" I ask them warily. "My lady, I did not mean to startle you. I am the Royal Scholar." He bows respectfully and I dissipate. "How did I get here?" I ask him concerned, my dreams are suppose to be protected from intruders. "My lady, this is your castle."

"What do you mean, my castle?" I ask after a moment of shocked silence.

"The old master died, now your in charge. Or will be." He looks around the Library apprasingly. "Soon, the Dragon will turn, and The Queen of Demons will rise. We will finally be free."

"What queen of demons?" I ask suspicious.

"Follow me my lady." He moves past me further into the library. We walk for quite a while passing rows of books and scrolls and artwork. "Here we are." He finally says stopping in front of a mirror. "Look, my lady." He gestures at the mirror stepping aside. I move forward scanning the top where its written in runes 'the Mirror of Esired." I look into the mirror seeing only my reflection, after a moment the scene changes...

The mirror shows a burning world. A world torn by strife and conflict and demons soar above it all reveling in the agony and the screams. Mortal cities burn, and gods are cast down. Its the Apocalypse, the end of times, Ragnorak. In the sky above Apophis swallows the sun, and on Mount Olympus Kronos destroys the Greek Gods. I stumble back from the mirror and I turn on the scholar. "That is not how the Mirror works." I scowl. "I don't want that!"

"No, you don't. You wanted to know what your enemy wants. Now you do. The Mirror works fine. It showed me you after all." The scholar turns and walks along a line of shelves.

"What do you mean it showed you me?!" I ask sprinting to keep up.

"The Void must have its Queen. You will ascend. and when you do you have two choices. Side with Heaven and try to prevent that, or side with Hell and bring it about."

"Your not the Queen yet, Evelyn StarEraser." He crouches next to me and pulls me to my feet. "Come, Void Heir."

He leads the way still gripping my arm. Part of me's grateful, because otherwise I might have fallen. He guides me down the line of bookshelves giving me time to consider how impressive the sheer scale of the Palace is, of course distance means nothing in the Void, since time has no rule here. After several long moments we stop in front of a glass case contains a single Tome. "The Legacy of the Void?" I ask confused.

"Yes. Every Void King and Queen since before creation is listed in there. It will guide you, both to your queendom, and to the Legacy of your powers." The Scholar unlocks the case and hands the Tome to me.

"You realize I am the Goddess right? How can I rule the Void?" I ask not quite understanding.

"Your a human currently, and some where along the lines the blood of a Void King mixed in. In fact, it was the blood of the first King. High King Erised of the Void, it was he who created the mirror. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Irony is not what I was thinking." I reply, holding both The Legacy of the Void, and Prophecies of the Apocalypse to my chest.

"No? Thats too bad." He sighs holding up a satchel. "Use this to hold the books and you'll never lose anything you keep in it." I slid the books into the bag, uncertain of his 'gifts.' "Trust no one your majesty and watch out for your dragon. He will be pivotal in the coming days. Now, get some sleep." He taps my chest and I collapse again, this time I feel nothing.


	3. Sebastian's Story

Seb sighed as he found himself in a strange place when he fell asleep. He looked around at what looked like a sewer, except everything was tinted red. He shook his head and sighed, deciding to follow one of the pipelines and see where it lead him. It felt to him like he was walking for hours and hours, taking many twisting turns and many more that seemed to be endless. He sighed as he eventually came out at what looked like his old home, except the colour scheme was all wrong. It seems to be the negative of the real world. He shook his head in confusion, sighing as he made his way inside. He was already this far in he might as well see where the rabbit hole ended. Inside he noticed his family, but not as they were now, no this was a long time ago, a time when the zodiac where still relatively young. He smiled watching the interactions before he noticed himself. He tried to turn as he figured out which time period they were in but he couldn't. He growled as he watched his friend walk in. Or should he say former friend, not that it mattered since he was long dead. He sighed as he watched his fifth incarnation get down on the ground and pledge to help his friend. How naive he was back then. He watched as the scene dissolved and he watched himself with rider, the future king, upon his back. He was sending jet upon jet of fire down at what he had thought to be a military village down below him, his wing beats sending the rooftops flying. The scene melted again and he was surrounded by a beautiful girl with long flowing red hair, a smiling baby girl in the woman's arms as his past self held a slightly older boy on his shoulders. He smiled softly as he watched that scene, not wanting it to go away but sadly that too swam out of his vision to be replaced with more of the devastation he'd caused at the whim of his former friend. He wish he'd known then what he did now. That man was never truly his friend. He smiled as he watched himself at the wedding of Ani's past self. The scene swam before him once again as he watched the coronation of the knew king, his friend, helped to the thrown by his help. He was smiling back on that day, but he wouldn't have had he known what was to come. The lands prospered under his friend's rule, and he saw the towns and villages grow back to their former size and beyond that, before the taxes started to hit hard. Men who couldn't pay taxes were forced into camps where they were sent to mine resources for his friends, and women who couldn't pay were forced into far worse situations, many of them being forced to use their bodies to help keep their king and his men happy. Sebastian watched as he confronted his former friend about the situation, only to be placated and told that it was just rumours and scandal trying to besmirch his good name. Oh how Sebastian wished he hadn't of listened to him then. The scene once more swam before his eyes and before him were the beautiful redheaded woman once more, in her arms a bouncing happy girl who was clapping and hugging her teddy bear, and next to her the boy, looking around curiously at the men around them in the kings chamber. Sebastian watched him walk in through the gates. The king was questioning him. The sealing tags he'd taught their ancestors so many years ago being placed on him as the kids were taken from his wife. He struggled against them trying to fight it but in his weakened state he was no better than the humans he was trying to fight against. The first thing he saw was the red blood of his baby girl dripping from the alter behind his wife, before he heard the please and cries of his son to stop. They went silent soon after as more of the red liquid pooled around on the floor. His wife was stripped before him and he spent the next few hours trying to stop what happened next, before he slumped to the ground, as his wife's head rolled to a stop at his feat. He looked up at his friend, hatred in his eyes as he spat at the ground he stood on.


	4. The Story of The Fool

As he closes his eyes tighter he begins to remember. He's a small child looking in from the outside. He feels so small so helpless. Then he sees his first incarnation, approaching the gates. He smiles as the golden gate seems so bright, but then the golden brilliance dulls to a deep blue like he's drowning underwater, only he knows it isnt water. He opens his eyes and hes a child again, a little girl with dark skin and curly hair. She stands infront of the emperor, she gained her memories. "What do you remember?" He asks. She rubs her neck tenderly only remembering the burn of a knife across her throat, and then the ridicule. "The fool," "The failure,"... then he stood back infront of the emperor "what do you remember?" he asked again. The little boy went to grab his stomach all he could remember was holding his cut feeling something hot and sticky. He cried out asking for it to stop. He stood infront of the emperor again this time with only sullen eyes. A small boy this time with long brown hair and fair skin. "What do you remember?" The boy looks up. He reaches to find the hand of his lover. He had been killed for only knowing him. The boy cried out again this time. "Why? I only loved him?". A little girl stands infront of the emperor, she has short black hair. He says nothing to her. Pike kneels down next to the girl as his current self.

"Im sorry." He reaches a hand out to her.

She doesnt move or turn her head. "Shut up," Pike pulls his hand away. "I'm just stupid." He's sitting in his old room with her on the floor.

"I'm just stupid." She repeats as she ties an elastic band around her upper arm.

"Stop it. They all care about you too much. They'll be sad! They'll blame themselves! Stop!" He tries to pull her hands away from herself realising he is his own inner voice he heard back then.

"Shut up."

She looks up at the emperor. "I don't want to come back this time." She stands tall about 16 years old. Pike is crumpled in a ball between her and the emperor "Shut up" he says to her as he looks up. Small red dots littering her left inner arm. "Yes you do, they'll miss you." He gets to his knees and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Im sorry I havent changed." He chokes out. She finally looks down at him.

"Stupid monkey."

"What do you remember?" A small boy stands infront of the emperor. He looks at his hands. He can't remember anything, no pain, no family. He smiles up at the emperor ready for his new life. He bakes for his family learns as much as he can from his older brothers.. . .

But soon the fragil walls built to hold back those memories began to crumble.

Substance abuse.

That was what he heard the first time, only 13; caught smoking pot.

Addict.

Later when he was old enough, or rather not old enough to have been hooked on alcohol.

~stupid, stupid, stupid...~

He gasps out back in his own body racked with sobs. He weaves his fingers into his hair on either side of his head and crys afraid to close his eyes again.


End file.
